


The Kissing Contest

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You and your best friend Loki decide to have a kissing contest to see who is better. Let the best Avenger win.





	The Kissing Contest

It had all started with a simple conversation on the Quinjet. The mission to Spain had been quickly handled and you and your best friend Loki were chatting while everyone else was napping on the return journey. You weren’t entirely sure how the conversation veered into love and sex, but the conversation very quickly became competitive as the two of you were comparing notes.

““Oh, so you think you’re a better kisser than me?” You asked him

“I don’t think love. I know for a fact.” He replied so sure of himself.

“Based on what may I ask?” You retorted.

“Oh, let’s see, there is the fact that I have over a millennium of experience over you. “Loki replied.

“So, you have had more chances. That doesn’t mean your better at it.” You snarked. “Besides, how one-person likes being kissed is different than everyone else’s. If you use the same technique over and over on a thousand people, you will get just as much variety of responses.”

“And what proof do you have that your so-called technique is better?” He asked curiously.

Crossing your arms, you asked “Have you ever made someone faint?”

“Yes, I have.” He replied, mirroring your gesture.

“Okay. Have you made every single one of your partners faint?” You said, challenging him.

“Somehow I doubt you did that.” He replied smirking

“And somehow I doubt you are the better kisser.” You said. “Though you can consider yourself invited to prove me wrong.

Sitting up straighter, Loki looked you in the eye and said. “Challenge Accepted. Just say when.”

“After we get back and debrief and change, meet me in my room. I’ll prove you wrong.” You said, feeling very cocky.

“I look forward to it.” Loki replied, already feeling assured of victory.

Several hours later, you had arrived back at the Avengers compound. After a quick debriefing, you dashed back to your room to shower and change. Knowing Loki would be there any minute, you tried to be quick about it.

You had though to just slip some casual clothes on, but knowing you were about to challenge the God of Mischief to a kissing contest, you deviously thought that you needed to up the anti a bit. Digging through your drawers, you found a vintage style nightgown, in black lace. Slipping it on, you went to the closet and grabbed your favorite black pumps and a black satin robe decorated with red roses.

You finished off the look with a coat of your favorite red lipstick. Looking yourself over in the mirror, you smiled, thinking to yourself “He doesn’t stand a chance.”

In his own quarters, Loki was finishing getting ready. Knowing you had a weakness for a well-tailored suit, Loki chose a black suit, with a white shirt and a green tie. Looking himself over in the mirror, smirked and said allowed “She doesn’t stand a chance.”

Satisfied with how he looked, he left his quarters and made his way to yours. Those who saw him as he passed through thought he looked much like an animal stalking its prey. Reaching the door to your room, he smoothed himself over and knocked, ready to claim victory.

“Come in”

As Loki stepped in, he was momentarily stunned by the sight of you all dolled up. Once he recovered his senses, he couldn’t help but note that the two of you had the same thing in mind. And he greatly approved.

Shutting and locking the door behind him, Loki strolled over to you, towering over you, looking forward to winning this challenge.

As his gaze met yours, you couldn’t help but approve of his choice of clothing. He knew your weaknesses much as you knew his and you fully expected him to not play fair when it came to this. But it didn’t matter.

“So, my pet, shall we begin?” He purred in that voice of his.

Taking a hold of his tie and pulling on it, you brought him even closer.

“I thought you would never ask.” You replied as you pulled his face down to yours, your lips quickly meeting. His lips were softer than you expected them to be and so for a moment, you found yourself distracted by their feel.

The kiss started off a bit slow, with the both of you gently pulling on the others lower lip just enough to get the others attention. Loki quickly wrapped his arms around you just as you wrapped yours around his neck, the both of you already enjoying the feeling of being enveloped in each other.

Breaking the kiss for a moment you looked up at Loki and asked teasingly “Is that it?”

Holding you tighter he said “I was going to ask you the same”

At that, you pulled him back to you for a much more energetic kiss, biting his lip harder and sliding your tongue inside. Loki couldn’t help but moan as he felt your tongue glide over his and instantly he wondered how your tongue would feel elsewhere.

His own tongue responded, caressing yours in turn while his hands began to roam over you, eager to know what was hiding beneath your black robe. Your own hands traveled down his chest, over the silk tie and buttons of his suit coat, your fingers sorely tempted to pull on them.

The both of you were moaning onto the others mouths repeatedly. You knew that your lipstick was all but gone and that it was mostly on Loki now, but neither one of you cared. All that you cared about was coming out on top.

With another long pull of his lower lip, you broke the kiss. Still keeping your lips ever so close to his, you asked “Give up yet?”

As much as you were hoping to claim victory, you were also hoping he wasn’t ready to give in. The longer he kissed you, the more you enjoyed the feel of his lips on yours and his hands all over you. Not that you would admit that openly. To do so would be admitting defeat.

Loki wasn’t about to admit it either. Despite loving the feeling of having you at his mercy, he found himself also loving the feel of your luscious form against his and loving the knowledge that he was turning you on. Your lips were proving to be far more intoxicating that he ever expected and if he gave up, it would mean he would have to stop kissing you. The last thing he wanted to do was to stop.

“Never.” He growled pulling you back in for more. As he went at you harder, you felt your knees weaken and you found yourself having to hold onto him tighter, afraid you might faint. He also felt himself and you getting much hotter, and so he let a hand go down to the belt on your robe. Quickly loosening it, he opened it and slid it off your shoulders.

You eagerly returned the favor by finding the buttons on his suit coat and loosening them. Loki let go of you long enough to shrug the coat off and toss it to the side. As he pulled you back in, you happened to glance back down and saw clearly through his trousers, the outline of his cock. You didn’t have to touch it to know it was stiff and eager for you.

The longer he kissed you, the less you cared about who was the better kisser. You mind ran rampant with thoughts of his mouth playing with your tits and pleasuring other parts of you. As if he heard your thoughts, Loki began pushing you towards your bed, guiding you down gently as you reached it.

Sitting on the edge, Loki took his place between your legs, keeping his lips on yours. Reaching up to his tie, he quickly slipped in off, ready to use it for other purposes. Much like you, Loki no longer cared who was better. He only cared about pleasuring you in such a way that you wouldn’t forget it. He then quickly set about unbuttoning his shirt and seeing where he was going with this, you pulled your nightgown off and set it on the floor. With only black lace knickers left, Loki brought his hands to your hips and quickly slid them off, tossing them over his shoulder.

Loki then broke away from your mouth and began leaving eager kisses all the way down. As he got to your center, he took both of your legs and placed them on his shoulders.

Knowing where his mouth was headed, you whimpered and moaned aloud.

“I thought this was about who was the better kisser” You spoke in a throaty voice.

“It still is my pet. Besides, there is another pair of lips here that haven’t been kissed yet. And they are badly in need of it.” Loki growled.

Before you could answer, Loki hungrily dove down to your opening and began kissing and licking you all over, instantly making you cry out as you felt his tongue eagerly lick every single part of your opening.

Propping yourself up on your elbows so you could watch, you moaned loudly as you watched his practiced tongue lick you up and down and watch his mouth pull at your lower lips. Loki ate you as if you were to be his last meal ever and while you were in the throws of pleasure, he reached below, opened his trousers and pulled out his cock. He stroked it in time with his eating, your moaning and the taste of your juices making him even harder.

“Fuck.” You murmured repeatedly as you felt yourself getting even wetter and feeling the blanket bellow you were getting soaked. Along with the sounds of you moaning and whimpering, you could hear Loki stroking himself and as he did so, he moaned repeatedly into your center.

While you were enjoying him immensely, you found yourself wanting even more. Remembering how this all started, you wanted a taste as well. Reaching down, you grabbed one of Loki’s arms and pulled him up towards you. Moving further back onto the bed, as Loki joined you, you took a hold of his trousers and yanked them off quickly.

Loki wasn’t sure what you had in mind until he felt you push him flat onto the bed and straddled his face backwards. With a grin, he pulled your opening back down to his mouth and enjoyed the feel of you kissing your way down his stomach. Once you reached his cock, you started kissing your way up to the tip, and no sooner had you reached it, you licked your lips and began sucking on him hard.

The both of you moaning as loudly as you could, you each became eager to get the other one off first. But because he had given you a head start, he pushed you to the edge faster. No sooner had he slid his tongue inside your hole than you came all over his mouth.

Despite cumming harder than you ever had in a long time, you still did your best to keep your focus on him. It soon paid off for moments later, Loki’s resolve broke and moaning your name, he emptied himself into your mouth, filling it quickly.

Once done, you slowly rolled off him, the both of you licking your lips. The two of you lay silent for a moment while you composed yourselves and each of you wondered if the others had heard you.

“So, who won?” Loki asked breathlessly.

“Considering we both ended up being pleasured greatly, let’s just call it a tie.”


End file.
